Time When I Regret
by Fukuzatsuna Ai
Summary: Aku Akashi Seijuurou mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya sampai setengah gila. Mencintai Tetsuya yang mencintaiku apa adanya. Tapi, kegoisan dan keangkuhanku membuat Tetsuya memilih untuk lepas dariku.
1. Chapter 1

_Aku Akashi Seijuurou mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya sampai setengah gila. Mencintai Tetsuya yang mencintaiku apa adanya. Tapi, kegoisan dan keangkuhanku membuat Tetsuya memilih untuk lepas dariku._

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Time When I Regret belong to** **Fukuzatsuna Ai**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki** **Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : AkaKuro, Yaoi, Out of Character**

.

.

.

Dalam rumah besar bagai istana yang didirikan khusus untukku, aku merasa begitu kosong. Rumah besar ini begitu hampa, tak ada kehangatan dan juga kebahagiaan yang kudapat disini. Aku benar-benar sendiri dan kesepian saat ini. Semuanya berantakan dan tak lagi berada pada tempatnya, kacau meski tak sekacau hatiku. Aku memecat semua pembantu yang lalu lalang di rumahku, tak ingin ada orang lain yang tahu, seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang sempurna kini terpuruk dan menderita.

Pikiranku berkelana jauh ke masa lalu. Dulu pernah ada seseorang bersamaku, menghabiskan sepanjang waktunya untuk melayaniku. Semua kenangan tentang dia berputar-putar seperti gasing menyerbu otakku yang sering aku banggakan itu. Rasanya sungguh memuakkan sekaligus menyakitkan. Entahlah, kalau ini memang masih bisa di sebut sakit. Karena aku merasa kalau aku sebenarnya merasa sangat menderita.

Kembali terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku satu sosok wajah yang dulu sempat terabaikan olehku, sesosok wajah yang hangat dan penuh cinta, seseorang yang sudah kusia-siakan. Ia seperti mentari yang menyebarkan sinar yang lembut. Terang dan hangat. Ia begitu manis dan penuh kelembutan. Mata biru langitnya yang selalu menatap teduh, dan sikapnya yang selalu menomor satukan aku diatas kepentingannya. Namun kenapa air mataku mengalir mengingat wajahnya?

Dia yang kucintai, namun telah memilih pergi karena kesalahanku sendiri.

Aku Akashi yang sempurna menagis karena seseorang. Aku bukan lagi diriku yang multak dan absolut tanpa dia. Dia merenggut semuanya, membawa pergi Akashi yang keras dan kuat, meninggalkan Akashi yang lemah dan terpuruk.

Mungkin inilah yang dia rasakan dahulu saat aku mengabaikannya. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan, dan terkadang ketika aku mengutuk diriuku sendiri aku mendengar suaranya disini. Aku mendengarnya berkata dan memanggilku yang selalu mengacuhkannya. Terdengar menakutkan sekaligus memilukan, saat aku terus mendengar suaranya yang seakan bersamaku. Suara merdu yang mengajakku berbicara padahal aku tahu hanya ada aku sendiri disini. Apakah aku sebegitu rindu pada sosoknya yang telah pergi?

.

.

.

" _Seijuurou-kun, kau sibuk? Ini aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu" pemuda itu berujar tak kurang dengan senyum manis yang setia dibibirnya, namun tak terlalu kentara. Tertutupi oleh wajah datarnya yang menutupi setiap ekspresi yang dimilikinya tapi jelas senyum tipis itu tulus adanya. D_ _a_ _n Seijuurou_ _terlalu malas untuk menghadapi_ _pemuda_ _yang terlalu berisik menurutnya._ _Si pemuda_ _itu tak mau menyerah begitu saja_ _ia terlalu keras kepala untuk di abaikan Seijuurou begitu saja_ _, ia_ _terlalu_ _khawatir akan kesehatan_ _suami_ _yang sangat di cintainya itu_

" _Seijuurou-kun_ _, makanlah dulu. Nanti kau sakit. Pekerjaanmu bisa kau tunda nanti bukan?" ucapnya_ _kembali mengulang permintaan yang sama_ _dengan nada yang halus. Namun_ _Seijuurou_ _justru semakin kesal terhadap_ _pemuda_ _yang berstatus sebagai istrinya_ _itu_ _. Ia menggeram_ _menutup layar laptop yang sedari tadi di gelutinya_ _dan melempar_ _nampan_ _yang di berikan istrinya tersebut._

" _Kau_ _sungguh_ _mengganggu_ _, Tetsuya_ _. Seperti aku pernah mau memakan masakanmu_ _saja_ _._ _A_ _ku_ _tak_ _sudi kau perhatikan seperti itu. Ingat_ _lah_ _, aku menikahimu karena terpaksa._ _Jangan bersikap seperti seorang istri padaku karena aku tak suka._ _Tidak sama sepertimu_ _,_ _aku bukan gay bodoh_ _yang ikhlas saja dinikahkan dengan_ _pria lainnya yang tidak ku kenal_ _._ _Aku masih normal dan masih ingin menjalani hidup dengan normal._ _M_ _ungkin kau jatuh cinta padaku. Tap_ _i_ _tidak denganku. Jangan perlihatkan cintamu yang menjijikkan itu padaku. Aku tak akan sudi punya istri sepertimu. Aku punya segalanya dalam kehidupanku dan semua menghilang karenamu, Tetsuya."_ _Maki_ _Seijuurou_ _pada istrinya_ _yang kini mulai berlinangan air mata_ _._

 _Seijuurou_ _selalu merasa bahwa_ _istrinya_ _ini_ _lah yang_ _telah mengambil hidupnya_ _._ _Kebebasannya._ _Gaya hidupya._ _Ia masih muda, d_ _a_ _n sekarang ia harus_ _berkeluarga_ _terikat janji sehidup semati_ _dihadapan hukum dan di hadapan Tuhan_ _bersama_ _Kuroko Tetsuya atau yang sekarang dengan penuh kebencian harus ia sebut Akashi Tetsuya_ _, anak dari teman baik orang tuanya yang meninggal setahun yang lalu._ _Akashi Masaomi_ _―_ _ayah Seijuurou_ _―_ _sangat kasihan pada_ _Tetsuya_ _yang hidup sebatang kara setelah kepergian_ _kedua_ _orang tuanya. Maka dari itu ia ingin anaknya_ _Seijuurou_ _menjaga_ _Tetsuya_ _dengan menikahinya._ _Dan menjadikan anak dari temannya itu sebagai bagian dari keluarga besarnya._

" _Seijuurou-kun_ _… aku tahu kau tak mencintaiku_ _,_ _tapi aku_ _hanya_ _berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Karena aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, yang telah bersamaku semenjak kepergian kedua orang tua ku" isak_ _Tetsuya_ _sepeninggal_ _Seijuurou_ _._ _Air mata tak henti mengalir dari manik sebiru langit miliknya. Ini memang salahnya karena telah membuat Seijuurou terpaksa menjalani kehidupan bersamanya._

" _Seijuurou-kun, maafkan aku bila mengikatmu karena aku juga tak mampu untuk melepasmu" Tetsuya menggenggam dadanya yang terasa sakit dengan luka yang serasa menghancurkannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku kembali merenung, menyesal. Ya, mungkin kata-kata itu yang bisa tepat untukku kini. Aku hanya bisa mengenang semuanya dalam ingatan karena bagimanapun kini aku tak lagi bisa meraihnya, karena penyesalan datangnya memang terlambat bukan? Kini saat aku bisa mengerti ketulusan dari setiap tindakan yang Tetsuya berikan padaku, aku menyadari kalau dulu Tetsuya benar-benar mencintaiku dan ingin menjadi istri yang terbaik bagiku dulu. Betapa halus perhatian Tetsuya yang berusaha memberikan yang aku butuhkan. Bagaimana Tetsuya begitu menghargaiku dulu, sehingga tak sekali pun Tetsuya menceritakan perlakuan yang ia dapat dariku. Dan aku tahu, betapa Tetsuya itu mencintaiku saat itu. Sesuatu yang kusia-siakan dulu dan kini sangat kusesalkan. Kenapa Akashi Seijuurou yang sempurna bisa begitu bodoh saat itu?

Aku ingat bagaimana aku menolak untuk menerima segala perhatian Tetsuya. Awalnya memang karena aku tak suka, aku membencinya yang telah mengambil hidup yang awalnya hanya milikku, namun akhirnya perasaan itu berubah. Aku menolak perhatian dari Tetsuya karena aku tak sudi untuk mengakui bahwa jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku aku mulai menyayanginya.

Aku ingat bagaimana Tetsuya menghampiriku setiap pulang kerja, membuka sepatuku yang sengaja kubiarkan tetap terpasang saat aku tidur. Aku hanya ingin diam-diam diperhatikan. Namun aku terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui bahwa ia ingin diperhatikan oleh Tetsuya, karena tanpa aku beri tahu pun aku tahu Tetsuya akan melakukan yang terbaik bagiku. Karena seorang Akashi Seijuurou tahu Akashi Tetsuya sangat mencintainya.

Menyadari hatiku yang mulai berubah membuatku semakin ingin membenci Tetsuya. Karena laki-laki itu telah berani mencuri hati dan pikiranku. Karena di setiap yang kulakukan selalu ada Tetsuya. Aku marah pada diriku yang tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Tetsuya. Tetsuya sedang apa? Melakukan apa? Hal itu membuatku semakin frustasi dan berharap mungkin lebih baik jika Tetsuya menghilang saja, agar tak ada lagi Tetsuya yang harus dipikirkan otakku setiap harinya.

Air mataku mengalir lagi. Hei, Tetsuya. Akashi Seijuurou yang dulu membencimu kini menangiskan air mata untukmu. Aku yang terkenal sebagai sosok tenang, tegas dan absolut. Namun kini aku sang manusia absolut pun bisa luluh juga. Aku menangisi ketidakkeberdayaanku untuk pemuda yang kucintai. Pemuda yang kini keberadaanya entah dimana. Aku menangis bukan karena lemah, namun aku menangis karena ia menyadari perasaanku, aku mencintai dia. Dia yang kembali bernama Kuorko Tetsuya. Dan aku tahu, sudah terlambat bagiku menyadari semuanya.

.

.

.

" _Sialan! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku_ _, Tetsuya_ _. Cukup di rumah saja aku melihat wajahmu yang memuakkan itu. Tak usah_ _mencari_ _perhatian_ _k_ _u dengan membawakan bekal makan siang untukku_ _ke kantorku_ _. Kau kira aku sudi memakan makananmu!"_ _siang itu Tetsuya membawakan bento untuk Seijuurou, karena suaminya itu tidak memakan sarapannya dan makan malam pun dilewatkannya._

" _Maafkan aku Seijuurou-kun_ _" bibir_ _Tetsuya_ _gemetar. Air mata kembali mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Seijuurou pun memalingkan wajahnya. Air mata_ _seseorang_ _memang tak pernah sanggup untuk_ _Seijuurou_ _lihat. Siapapun itu. Segera saja ia mendekati ist_ _r_ _inya. Bukan untuk meredakan tangisnya. Namun untuk kembali memakinya_

" _Kau_ _terlalu_ _sering menampakkan air mata buaya mu itu_ _, Tetsuya_ _! Pikirmu aku akan kasihan padamu? Ah memang itu yang kau harap bukan. Aku menghiburmu" ucap Seijuurou menyeringai mengejek. Dan ta_ _n_ _pa aba-aba, ia langsung menyambar bibir istrinya kasar. Ciuman pertama mereka, namun jauh dari kata manis. Seijuurou mendesak Tetsuya, menuntut_ _pemuda_ _itu membalasnya._ _Lidahnya memaksa masuk kedalam rongga mulut Tetsuya._

" _Bukannya kau menginginku, Tetsuya. Balas aku…" paksa Seijuurou, menekan lidah Tetsuya agar ikut bermain bersamanya._

 _Ruang kerja Seijuurou tertutup rapat, sehingga tak seorang pun di luar sana yang mengetahui apa yang di lakukan oleh Sejuurou terhadap istrinya._

 _Tetsuya yang tak berdaya apa-apa tak mampu menolak_ _nya_ _. Bahkan saat Seijuurou melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan menjamahnya dengan kasar. Menyetubuhinya_ _di atas meja kantor yang kini berantakan seraya_ _mengumpat_ _kata-kata kasar_ _padanya._ _Kata-kata kotor yang tak pantas untuk terucap terlontar dari bibirnya untuk si biru yang terluka fisik dan hatinya. Tidak ada kenikmatan Tetsuya rasakan. Hatinya miris, tubuhnya diperlakukan dengan kasar oleh Seijuurou. Dia menyetubuhinya tanpa perasaan seperti sakit di hatinya jauh lebih sakit lagi dengan semua perlakuan Seijuurou padanya._

' _Sebenci itukah kau padaku, Seijuurou-kun?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Air mataku masih terus mengalir. Semua memang salahku. Aku yang menyakitinya. Pemuda sebaik dan serapuh dia, aku perlakukan seolah ia tak punya hati. Aku memang hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Aku memang egois. Aku mutlak itu yang selalu ku katakan. Aku hanya berpikir betapa aku marah karena harus terikat dengan seseorang yang tak aku cintai. Aku marah karena harus terjebak bersama gay bodoh yang mengaku mencintaiku. Aku tak ingin terjerat dalam sebuah hubungan dengan seseorang pemuda yang tak kukenal sama sekali. Dan kemarahan terbesarku pada diriku sendiri, yang mencintai gay yang merebut hidupku.

Aku mengutuknya yang telah membawa hidupku bersamanya. Namun aku juga tak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah kini aku menyadari betapa ia berharga. Aku benci untuk mengakui, ya dulu aku begitu benci mengakui aku menyayanginya. Dan lihat apa yang aku dapat karena mempertahankan gengsiku, aku menderita.

Tetsuya…

Hebatnya dirimu yang mengubahku. Kau berhasil membuatku mencintaimu. Bahkan sangat mencintaimu. Aku tergila-gila padamu, ah mungkin aku sudah gila seutuhnya. Aku bahkan tak pernah peduli lagi pada hidupku semenjak kau pergi dariku. Andai kau tahu Tetsuya aku punya pengakuan kecil untukmu. Dari awal kau hadir di hidupku aku sudah berubah. Seakan saat itu telah dimulai duniaku memang hanya bersamamu. Tetsuya, cintamu menggugah hatiku, sadarkan aku betapa sebenarnya aku membutuhkanmu.

.

.

.

" _Hiks… hiks…" tangis Tetsuya m_ _asih belum reda, setelah Seijuurou menjamahnya dengan sangat gila. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali_ _nya_ _Seijuurou melakukannya semenjak kejadian yang petama kali_ _di kantornya_ _. Namun tetap saja, tak ada keromantisan yang terasa. Yang ada hanya amarah yang meledak-ledak._ _Tetsuya bahkan merasa jauh lebih hina dari seorang pelacur yang menjajakan diri di jalanan. Seijuurou benar-benar menghancurkan dirinya._

" _Seijuurou-kun,_ _aku akan membebaskanmu" ucap_ _Tetsuya_ _dengan suara yang bergetar_ _. Menyentakkan Seijuurou yang tengah mengancingkan bajunya. Menghentikan detak jantung Seijuurou meski hanya sementara sebelum akhirnya berdetak kencang, namun bukan karena ia marah seperti sebelumnya, namun lebih karena perasaan sesak yang melandanya secara tiba-tiba. Dadanya terasa berat. Kenapa ia seperti tak bisa bernafas._

" _Ceraikanlah aku, sesuai keinginanmu, aku_ _―_ _aku membebaskanmu. Aku tahu kau menderita bersamaku, sekarang kau boleh ambil lagi kebebasanmu. Kau bisa berkencan dengan bebas bersama pacarmu, ke bar dengan teman-temanmu atau segudang rencana lainnya yang ingin kau lakukan, tanpa perlu ragu dengan status kau adalah suamiku dan aku sebagai istrimu. Surat cerai kita kukirimkan padamu tak perlu repot mengurus semuanya anggap sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena telah menampungku selama ini. Semoga kau bahagia Akashi-san"_

 _Dan setelah itu Tetsuya berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Seijuurou dengan segala kekosongan dan kehampaan yang tak pernah ia duga. Tetsuya pergi tanpa menyadari bahwa ia juga membawa separuh dari nyawa Seijuurou bersamanya. Seijuurou kalah, dan ia tak tadapat lagi mengembalikan semuanya. Seijuurou menyesal namun ia juga tak bisa menahan Tetsuya, Seijuurou sadar diri, dia sudah banyak menyakiti sosok sebaik Tetsuya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

PRANGG…

Sebuah figura foto melayang menjadi objek pelampiasan emosiku, pecah hingga akhirnya tak berbentuk. Itu adalah foto aku yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan, foto itu seperti tengah mengejekku yang saat ini merasakan kekalahan yang paling besar dalam hidupku. Menghina aku yang tengah menderita, karena dengan bodohnya menyia-nyiakan sosok yang berharga bagiku. Aku bermain-main dengan perasaannya. Seolah hati manusia itu seperti batu, yang tak akan pernah hancur.

 _Bahkan batu karang di lautan juga akan hancur bila terus dilebur oleh ombak?_

Dan aku menyadari itu, hati Tetsuya telah terlanjur hancur karena perbuatanku. Jika hatiku bisa dikatakan tak lagi berbentuk. Lalu bagaimna dengan hatinya?

Enam bulan hidup tanpa Tetsuya sebagai pendamping hidup. Melepaskan Tetsuya sebagai mantan istriku adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan demi Tetsuya. Itu kehendakku dulu dan Tetsuya mengabulkan permintaanku, dia baik sekali bukan? Namun, aku tak pernah mendapatkan kebebasan yang dulu aku harapkan. Aku justru malah semakin terikat. Oleh sesuatu yang bahkan lebih kuat dari pada apa yang selama ini ia bayangkan. Hatiku telah memilih untuk terikat selalu pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dan Aku Akashi Seijuurou yang mutlak benar-benar telah menambatkan seluruh cinta yang ku punya hanya untuk dia, Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

.

Sekarang Seijuurou kembali kekantornya. Meski hatinya sedih, namun kerja tetaplah kerja. Ia tak bisa begitu saja membolos meski hatinya sehancur dunia yang mau kiamat. Ia tetap Akashi Seijuurou yang di kenal orang-orang, mutlak,absolut, dan sempurna. Tak ada yang tak bisa dilakukannya. Hanya dirumhanya Sejuurou bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri dan melampiaskan seluruh perasaannya. Diluar itu ia tetap sama dari penampilannya.

Siujuurou mengemudikan mobilnya dengan pelan. Melihat keadaan sekitar yang tetap berjalan seperti biasa, meski hidupnya tak lagi sama. Waktu terus berputar tapi rasanya tidak bagi Seijuurou, waktunya telah lama berhenti dan entah kapan akan hidup lagi.

Hingga matanya secara tak sengaja melihat orang yang selama ini dicarinya di sebuah persimpangan jalan. Seseorang yang lenyap begitu saja dari rumahnya, namun meninggalkan jejak yang kuat dihatinya.

"Tetsuya" gumamnya, dan tanpa pikir pajang Seijuurou langsung menepikan mobilnya dan hendak menemui pemuda yang kini teramat di cintainya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari Tetsuya tak sendiri. Ia bersama dengan seorang pemuda lainnya. Terlihat sekali sinar bahagia di mata Tetsuya. Kebahagiaan yang ia yakin tak pernah di rasakan Tetsuya saat bersamanya.

Entah keberuntungan atau apa ternyata Tetsuya juga melihat keberadaan Seijuurou. Keduanya mematung sesaat sampai seulas senyum mengembang dibibir Tetsyuya untuk menyapa Seijuurou.

"Akashi-san, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Tetsuya

Sebutan Tetsuya untuknya terasa menyakitkan di telinganya. Tapi seulas senyum Tetsuya justru lebih merobek hatinya 'bahkan setelah semua perlakuanku padamu, kau masih bisa tersenyum padaku Tetsuya? semakin jelas saja kalau aku ini adalah pria yang tak berguna' batin Seijuurou

"Ini rute perjalanan kerjaku, Tetsuya. Kau sendiri?" tanya Seijuurou

"Kami sedang mencari cincin untuk pernikahan. Dan kebetulan aku lapar jadi kami ke sini. Ah iya, kenalkan, dia Aominde Daiki calon suamiku" ucap Tetsuya, dan Death! Seijuurou merasa ia merasa telah mati saat itu juga. Ia memang sudah sangat terlambat.

"Selamat ya, Tetsuya, Aomine-san" ucap Seijuurou sambil tersenyum menyakitkan. Ya, ia tahu sekarang beginilah rasanya di sakiti oleh orang yang kau cintai.

"Trims, Akashi-san"

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu" ucap Seijuurou tak mampu menahan air matanya lagi. Ini sudah sangat menyakitkan. Ya, ia sangat menyakitkan. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja. Ya, Tetsuya akan menikah, itu artinya tak ada lagi kesempatan. Kesempatan yang yang kedua, tak berlakukah itu baginya? Bukankah setiap manusia berhak untuk berubah?

Setelah Seijuurou berlalu Tetsuya masih bergeming. Aomine menepuk pundak Tetsuya untuk menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunannya"Apakah tidak apa-apa kau bohong seperti itu ,Tetsu? aku tahu kau masih mencintai mantan suamimu itu" ucap Aomine sambil memeluk Tetsuya yang berlinang air mata.

"Tidak apa-apa Aomine-kun. Aku hanya ingin menguatkan diriku sendiri, hingga kebohongan itu mengalir dengan mudahnya. Maafkan aku sudah mengaku-ngaku akan menikah denganmu. Aku hanya tak ingin memaksakan cintaku lagi"

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesal, Tetsu. Aku dan Satsuki selalu ada untukmu" ucap Aomine dan mengacak rambut Tetsuya

"Cintaku untuk Seijuurou benar-benar terasa berat bagiku, Aomine-kun"

Dan dalam hatinya Tetsuya, masih memendam rasa itu dalam hatinya. Ya, dalam hati ia masih berharap Seijuurou menjemputnya dan kembali merajut kenangan indah bersamanya. Namun ia juga sadar diri dengan semua perlakuan Seijuurou selama ini, bagaimana laki-laki itu sangat membencinya. Bisa bertegur sapa dengan baik seperti tadi Tetsuya sudah sangat bersyukur. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Seijuurou menyapanya tanpa tatapan kebencian yang ditujukannya pada Tetsuya.

.

.

.

Sementara Seijuurou? Ia mulai uring-uringan. Kekalutannya bertambah. Ya, ia merasa seperti mati. Nyawanya tak lagi ada. Ya, semua hilang semenjak Tetsuya mengatakan akan menikah. Menggagalkan? Siapa dia yang akan menggagalkan pernikahan pemuda yang bahkah tak pernah merasakan bahagia ketika hidup bersamanya.

Ingin rasanya Seijuurou berteriak. Ia ingin mengembalikan waktu, jika kekuatan itu memang ada. Ia ingin mengembalikan istrinya disisinya. Dan tak akan pernah menyakitinya lagi. Ia berjanji tak akan melukai Tetsuya lagi. Namun bukankah itu semua sudah terlambat.

Penyesalan tinggal penyesalan. Dan semua hanya sebatas itu sekarang, dan Seijuurou sekarat pada hatinya. Dan Akashi melampiaskannya dengan melemparkan segala yang ada di meja kantornya hingga beterbangan. Berusaha membiarkan semua berjalan tapi hal itu justru semakin merajam hatinya. Ternyata ia memang belum bisa mengikhlaskan Tetsuya bersama orang lain selain dirinya.

' _Tetsuya, aku benar-benar mencintaimu hingga menjadi setengah gila. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bahagia, bukan dengan orang lain tapi denganku.'_

' _Tetsuya tahu bukan aku ini seorang yang egois. Semua yang aku inginkan harus aku dapatkan. Jadi bagaimana aku harus mendapatkan milikku kembali?'_

' _Tetsuya, harusnya kau jangan menikah dulu dengan orang itu. Tunggu aku memperbaiki diriku. Bersabarlah terhadapku, dan jadilah bagian dari hidupku lagi'_

' _Tetsuya, sungguh Aku Akashi Seijuurou menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan dirimu dulu. Kini aku kembali untuk mengucapkan, maukah kau kembali menjadi istriku lagi Kuroko Tetsuya'_

* * *

A/N

Akhirnya di publish juga. Sebenarnya sudah lama Ai nulis fanfic ini. Pas lagi buka draf cerita yang udah Ai tulis, Ai pikir cerita yang satu ini menarik. Apa lagi bikin Akashi yang biasanya sempurna jadi kayak gini rasanya, gimana gitu. #dilempar gunting sama Akashi.

Mungkin bagi yang merasa pernah baca, mungkin kita berteman di Facebook, soalnya Ai juga update cerita ini di Facebook dengan tokoh yang berbeda dan jalan cerita yang sedikit di ubah.

Dan Ai mau lihat respon teman-teman buat fic ini. Kalau misalnya bagus, mungkin Ai bakal update chapter Akashi dan Kuroko bersatu kembali.

Arigatou udah baca minna.


	2. Chapter 2

_Setengah mati aku mencintaimu, setengah mati juga kau buat aku hidup bersamamu. Sekuat hati ku coba untuk tetap berdiri bersamamu, sekuat hati juga kau buat aku jatuh dihadapanmu. Dan kini sekuatnya aku berlari darimu, dan sekuatnya kau tarik aku untuk mendekat padamu, katakan padaku apa maumu, Akashi Seijuurou._

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Time When I Regret** **belong to Fukuzatsuna Ai**

 **Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki belong to Tadatoshi**

.

.

.

Langit masih memendarkan warna biru yang sama. Air pun masih mengalir dari tempat yang tinggi ke tempat yang rendah. Semua berjalan dengan sebagai mana mestinya. Tapi mengapa Tetsuya merasa bahwa dunia tak lagi sama?

Semuanya terasa aneh dan serba salah. Tetsuya merasa dirinya salah tempat dengan segala situasi yang kini ia hadapi. Makan salah, berjalan salah, bahkan untuk menghirup nafas saja terasa salah. Tetsuya bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia merasa hidupnya tak lagi memiliki makna, terombang ambing dalam kekosongan yang hampa.

Pertemuan kembali dengan sang mantan suami ―Akashi Seijuurou― sukses membuat hidup yang berusaha ia tata kembali porak poranda. Benteng bernama keteguhan yang ia dirikan selama ini hancur hanya karena pertemuan sekejap penuh basa basi. Kuroko Tetsuya ―atau yang dulunya sempat berganti nama menjadi Akashi Tetsuya― kembali galau karena nama yang telah menggoreskan luka itu kembali muncul. Luka berdarah darah yang ia coba sembuhkan sedikit demi sedikit kembali berdarah. Setelah ia berusaha mengobati luka itu, kini sang penyebab luka hadir dalamsebuah pertemuan tak terduga.

Sang mantan suami terlihat seperti orang asing dengan wajah dan tubuh yang sama. Entah kemana perginya Sejuurou yang selalu terlihat bengis padanya. Hari itu Seijuurou benar-benar terlihat seperti manusia seutuhnya. Pandangan yang terlihat hangat dan sendu di saat bersamaan, mengiris hati Tetsuya dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan prasangka yang menyakitkan. Mungkin saja Seijuurou tengah bahagia dengan seorang yang benar-benar dicintainya,dan Tetsuya sadar ia hanya sekedar orang asing yang dipaksakan menikah dengannya.

Dikenang-kenang lewat memori, tak sekali pun selama menikah Seijuurou terlihat bahagia bersamanya. Dan ia juga sudah cukup menderita untuk tetap terus bertahan tinggal bersama dengan laki-laki yang sangat membencinya. Bagaimana caranya Tetsuya memandang penuh cinta pada laki-laki yang melihatnya penuh dendam membara. Hatinya terlalu sakit hingga tak sanggup lagi menerima perlakuan Sejuurou terhadapnya. Seumur hidupnya, Tetsuya yakin dirinya bukanlah seorang yang pendendam, tapi mengapa rasa sakit hatinya terhadap sang mantan suami sepertinya tak lagi bisa terhapuskan?

"Tetsu, airnya tumpah"

Panggilan dari teman kerjanya menyadarkan Tetsuya dari lamunanya, dengan tangan kanan memegang teko terus mengisi gelas yang telah tumpah ruah.

"Jangan melamun saat sedang menuang air. Memang apa yang kau pikirkan, lihat semuanya jadi berserakan" tangan tan Aomine mengelap tumpahan air di atas meja.

"Maaf Aomine-kun"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, akhir-akhir ini kau banyak murung semenjak pertemuanmu dengan mantan suamimu itu." Pertanyaan bernada malas itu sukses mengambil atensi Tetsuya pada si kulit tan yang sepertinya menikmati kegiatannya mari-membersihkan-air-yang-tumpah, tak sadar Tetsuya tengah mematung seperti batu.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, bila kau bilang ingin lupa ya lupakan. Jangan menyiksa diri, kan kau juga yang bilang tak akan memikirkan lagi pria itu. Jika dia memang telah banyak menyakitimu, apa gunanya menyiksa dirimu dengan memikirkan laki-laki yang selalu menyiksamu. Kau selalu tahu aku selalu ada bagimu begitu pun Satsuki. Jika tekadmu memang sudah bulat untuk melupakannya, sebaiknya jangan goyahkan tekad itu. Karena sekali kau goyah, maka pertahanan yang selama ini kau buat tak akan ada gunanya. Aku tak mau melihat Tetsu yang dulu lagi, suram dan terlihat seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Menyakitkan mata, kalau boleh aku bilang begitu"

Tetsuya masih diam, membatu dengan tangan memegang gelas yang separuh terangkat ke mulut. Kata-kata Aomine ia coba resapi dalam-dalam. Aomine benar, ia yang bilang pada mereka bahwa ia tak apa-apa dan akan melupakan semuanya. Kenapa ia harus goyah hanya dengan satu kali pertemuan tak terduga? Seijuurou―bukan Akashi itu sudah terlalu banyak menyakitinya. Dan tak pantas bagi pria itu mendapatkan perhatiannya lagi, ya Akashi itu tak lagi berhak menjadi yang nomor satu dalam pikirannya. Tapi pernyataan itu sungguh kontrafersi dengan hati yang berkata Akashi itu masih yang pertama di sana.

"Dai-chan, kau kemana saja. Nijimura-san mencarimu jangan main-main di ruang office boy."

Suara merdu dari wanita berambut pink―Momoi Satsuki― mengambil perhatian keduanya. Dengan setumpuk kertas entah apa di peluk sebelah tangan, sementara lengan lainnya menarik lengan Aomine.

"Aku mau buat kopi dulu, Satsuki. Aku mengantuk, bilang Nijimura sialan itu aku mau istirahat dulu. Dari tadi dia memerintahku buat ini itu tanpa bisa istirahat, memangnya aku mesin dasar monyong." Umpat Aomine sarkasme, raut wajah wanita yang di panggil Satsuki tegang melihat sosok yang berdiri dan menyerngai kejam di belakang Aomine.

"Katakan sekali lagi dan si monyong ini tak akan pernah memberimu ampun sebelum kau kerjakan semua laporan yang aku perintahkan padamu **hitam** " Suara dingin itu membuat Aomine meneguk ludahnya, dengan takut-takut menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati Nijimura dengan tatapan menusuk jiwa tengah menatapnya intens seperti singa lapar.

Dan siang itu Aomine di seret tepat di kuping oleh Nijimura sambil mengomel ini itu tentang kemalasan si manusia hitam dan Momoi mengekorinya dengan kikikan geli, melupakan keberadaan Kuroko Tetsuya yang menyaksikan tingkah absurd bos dan teman-temannya sedikit banyaknya bisa menghiburnya yang beberapa hari ini terlihat suram.

.

.

.

Pulang kerja langit sudah mulai kemerahan di ufuk barat. Kendaraan hilir mudik seperti biasa. Tadinya Tetsuya berpikir harinya akan berakhir seperti kemarin-kemarin. Pulang kerja makan lalu tidur dan bangun lagi esok hari, berangkat kerja dan begitu seterusnya. Entah dampak dari pertemuan beberapa hari yang lalu, atau apa. Hidup berlalu dengan hambar. Tapi hari ini di depan pintu apartemennya bersandar pria bersurai merah yang tidak asing baginya. Pria yang hanya dengan melihatnya saja sudah membuat Tetsuya merasakan sakit yang tak bisa ia katakan.

"Ada apa Akashi-san datang kemari?" Tetsuya beruntung dirinya sudah terlahir dengan ekspresi dan suara yang datar, sehingga ia bisa menyembunyikan semua rasa yang terpendam di dalam dadanya.

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu, Tetsuya" Suara itu, suara pria yang menyakitinya tapi juga dirindukannya. Dua sisi dalam dirinya bertolak belakang, satu membutuhkan dan satu lagi berteriak agar ia melarikan diri. Seijuurou mencoba mendekat meraih tubuhnya, tapi pemuda itu berkelit tak ingin disentuh dan lebih tersakiti lagi. Takut jika tubuhnya akan semakin mengingat sentuhan tersebut dan menginginkan lebih.

"Katakan saja Akashi-san, aku lelah dan ingin segera istirahat" Jawaban dingin dipaksa untuk terlontar, menyembunyikan luka agar tak muncul kepermukaan, agar dirinya bisa tetap berdiri dengan tegak dihadapan sang mantan suami.

Mencoba mengabaikan meski tak sepenuhnya bisa, Akashi merasa hatinya remuk redam oleh kata-kata datar itu, sadar diri bahwa dirinya tak lagi di inginkan. Betapa ia kini sudah di benci oleh sosok yang dulu sangat mencintainya dan kini sangat dicintainya. Mungkin inilah yang dulu Tetsuya rasakan saat mendengar penolakan-penolakan sadisnya.

"Apa kau tak akan menyuruhku masuk dulu? Aku sudah menunggumu begitu lama, setidaknya kau bisa menyuguhiku air atau apa" Akashi mencobauntuk mengumpulkan secercah harapan kemungkinan untuk berbicara lebih lama dengan sosok yang saat ini sangat dibutuhkannya.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu datang dan salah sendiri tak memberitahuku kau akan datang. Katakan saja apa maumu Akashi-san, sungguh aku lelah sekali" dan semakin lelah jika aku terlalu lama bersamamu, karena jujur saja saat ini aku tak tahan berkata sedingin ini padamu, bisik Tetsuya dalam hatinya. Dan nada sarkastik itu mampu menembus rasa sakit di hati Seijuurou.

"Baiklah, sepertinya Tetsuya tak ingin aku berlama-lama di sini. Aku hanya ingin bilang, aku menyesal dan aku ingin kau kembali padaku, aku―"

"Cukup Akashi-san, pulanglah aku lelah." Kata-kata Seijuurou terputus sebelum ia tuntas mengutarakan maksudnya. Tetsuya memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin lagi menatap Seijuurou yang berdiri di hadapannya, tak ingin lagi mendengar kelanjutan kata-katanya. Ia tak mau lagi mendengarkan semuanya, tak ingin hatinya berharap lagi setelahnya.

"Tetsuya, dengarkan aku" Tak ingin di abaikan, Seijuurou mencoba menggali kembali perhatian Tetsuya berharap agar di notice sedikit saja.

"Tidak mauAkashi-san aku lelah, pulanglah. Bukankah kau jauh lebih sibuk dariku?" Sayangnya Tetsuya terlalu keras kepala untuk diyakinkan oleh Akashi. Terlalu batu tapi jika dihantam terlalu keras akan menimbulkan keretakan, atau mungkin hancur berantakan.

"Tetsuya―" Sekali lagi usaha Seijuurou terpatahkan.

"Pergilah Akashi-san. Aku tak ingin mendengarkan apapun darimu"

Tetsuya semakin merunduk menyembunyikan wajah, dan menguji kesabaran Seijuurou sangat tipis.

"Dengarkan aku sebentar saja Tetsuya. Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala" suara Akashi meninggi karena Tetsuya yang selalu membantahnya, dan tak memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk bicara, padahal ia hanya ingin meminta maaf dan kalau bisa membawa Tetsuya kembali kepadanya.

"Akashi-san―"

"Jangan panggil aku Akashi-san. Aku bukan orang asing bagimu. Aku Seijuurou bagimu. Aku―"

"Kau orang asing dalam hidupku, Akashi-san. Tak ada satu pun dari dirimu yang aku mengerti. Segalanya tentangmu adalah asing bagiku." Tetsuya menatap mata Seijuurou yang tengah membara, dan entah bagaimana caranya ia merasa tenggelam di dalam pesona warna merah yang membawanya masuk kedalamnya. Pesona yang ia sesalkan tak bisa ia tolak, Akashi Seijuurou memang sulit di abaikan apalagi dengan getaran-gerataran listrik ditubuhnya yang masih ingin disentuh dan menyentuhnya walau sedikit saja.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku ingin kau kembali" Seijuurou memberanikan diri menyentuh pipi Tetsuya, dan merasakan bagaimana darahnya bergejolak menuntut untuk terus menyentuh, menginginkan. Tetsuya yang merasakan sentuhan Seijuurou di pipinya membuat sebagian dari dirinya yang beku merasakan kehangatan sekaligus luka, sentuhan yang selama ini ia rindukan, kenapa baru kini ia dapatkan? Kenapa setelah ia telahmeninggalkan semuanya, Seijuurou bertingkah seperti ingin mengambil kembali atensinya? Kenapa sekarang Sejuurou bertingkah seperti ini? Kenapa setelah dulu dia menyakitinya begitu dalam Seijuurou ingin memintanya kembali?

"Maaf, aku tak bisa. Aku tak ingin kau sakiti lagi lebih dari ini. Pergilah. Kumohon pergilah. Aku tak pernah bahagia bersamamu." Mempertahankan raut datar yang entah mengapa terasa sulit, sentuhan di pipi ditepis dengan berat hati,berharap dalam hati agar tidak merasakan keinginan berlebih dan mengingat sentuhan hangat tersebut.

Meraih gagang pintu Tetsuya meninggalkan Seijuurou yang masih bertahan di baliknya. Tetsuya tak kuasa berjalan lebih jauh,menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa tak berdaya Tetsuya menangis bersandarkan pintu, melepaskan semua rasa sakit yang terus tertahan. Dengan sebelah tangan mencengkeram dada kiri yang berdenyut serta suara yang terisak tak sanggup teredam, Tetsuya merapalkan nama Akashi Seijuurou yang telah membuatnya merasakan semua rasa yang di akibatkan oleh cinta.

Sementara Seijuurou masih bertahan di luar sana, mendengarkan setiap isak tangis Tetsuya dengan hati yang tak kalah terluka. Mendengarkan isak tangis orang yang dicinta memang menyakitkan luar biasa, terlebih dialah menyesali semua yang telah dilakukannya dahulu pada mantan Istrinya itu.

' _Ini salahku,kesalahanku dulu yang telah membuatmu begini, Tetsuya. Katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau kembali padaku. Katakan bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membuat kebahagiaan itu bisa ada diantara kau dan aku, Tetsuya. Aku ingin kau mendengarkan aku, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa Aku Akashi Seijuurou ini sangat mencintaimu_ '

.

.

.

Langit biru masih berpendar biru yang membuat Seijuurou teringat akan seseorang di luar sana. Sosok tangguh yang masih bertahan di hatinya. Entah sedang apa entitas biru itu saat ini. Mungkin sedang bersenang-senang, mengingat dia akan segera menikah dengan seseorang yang mungkin lebih pantas darinya. Terbesit tanya dalam hati Seijuuro, masihkah ada cinta yang sama di hati Tetsuya untuk dirinya?

Sejuurou merasa bodoh. Kenapa harus mempertanyakan hal yang sudah jelas. Bagian mana dari dirinya yang akan membuat Tetsuya bertahan untuk mencintainya? Di mata Tetsuya mungkin ia tak lebih dari mantan suami yang sadistic. Tak tahu saja dia kalau Seijuurou juga seorang masochist, yang terus menyiksa diri semenjak kehilangan istrinya itu.

Seijuurou tahu dirinya tak akan mudah untuk dimaafkan. Akan jadi suatu keajaiban jika sendainya dalam pertemuan pertama Tetsuya langsung menerimanya. Tetsuya hanya sesosok manusia biasa, bukan malaikat ataupun Tuhan yang akan dengan mudah memaafkan dan menerima semua kelakuan buruknya. Jadi wajar saja jika kini Tetsuya membencinya.

Hati Seijuurou sudah benar-benar kacau saat ini. Kehadiran Tetsuya adalah hal yang benar-benar ia butuhkan, seperti kebutuhannya akan udara. Jika udara diperlukan untuk tetap hidup, maka Seijuurou membutuhkan Tetsuya agar ia dapat terus melanjutkan hidup.

Tangis Tetsuya dibalik pintu apartemen pemuda itu kembali terngiang-ngiang, berulang-ulang memberi peringatan bahwa sebesar itulah luka yang telah ia torehkan pada hati sibiru muda. Begitu pilu dan menyesakkan, entah bagaimana sakitnya dulu luka itu Tetsuya tahan sendirian. Bahkan hingga kini sakitnya begitu menusuk mengingat bagaimana suara itu menusuknya dan membuatnya ikut merasakan pedih. Ketika sesorang yang ia cintai menangis karena kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Tentu saja maaf saja tak akan cukup untuk menghapus dosanya itu.

Seijuurou masih merenung dalam ruang kerja pribadinya tanpa berbuat apa-apa, hal yang tak akan pernah ia lakukan jika hidupnya masih sama dengan hidunya yang dulu. Dokumen menumpuk dibiarkan begitu saja, tak peduli apapun itu. Layar laptop yang dibiarkan menyala memasuki mode sleep karena dibiarkan terlalu lama tanpa niat untuk disentuh. Dan langit yang tadinya biru perlahan berubah menjadi orange.

Kunci mobil di raih, destinasinya hanya satu. Apartemen Tetsuya, siapa tahu pemuda itu dalam mood yang baik dan ia bisa bicara baik-baik dengannya.

Mobil meluncur dengan mulus, membelah jalanan padat penduduk yang pulang bekerja. Apartemen sederhana milik Tetsuya berdiri dengan segala kesederhanaannya. Lantai tiga nomor 20, tepat disisi barat bangunan di pojok paling ujung. Seijuurou menekan bel dan menunggu. Mungkin saja Tetsuya baru sampai dirumahnya hingga ia perlu berbenah dulu, atau masih dalam perjalanan pulang seperti kemarin ia menunggunya.

Langkah kaki ringan mendekat, sebelum terhenti sejenak pada jarak sepuluh meter sebelum kembali melangkah. Dengan raut wajah yang hampa, pemuda berambut biru mencoba mendekat, mengambil kunci dan meraih gagang pintu. Sepenuhnya mencoba mengabaikan pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Hallo, Tetsuya" Sapa Seijuurou mencoba mengulas senyum sebagai permulaan. Berusaha bersikap seolah penolakan Tetsuya kemain tak pernah ada.

"Pergilah Akashi-san" Kunci berhasil di buka, gagang pintu diturunkan. Dada Tetsuya berdeyut sakit.

"Bukan begitu caranya membalas sapaan orang yang menyapamu, aku masuk?" Seijuurou mencoba berkompromi. Abaikan hati yang tengah berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

"Aku tak menerima tamu hari ini" Sebuah penolakan secara langsung, tanpa kiasan dan basa basi apa pun. Tetsuya hanya mencoba untuk menjaga hati yang sekarat agar tak terpecah belah lagi.

"Sebentar saja" Seijuurou memohon. Sejuurou jarang memohon―hampir tidak pernah malah, tambahkan pengecualian untuk Tetsuya. Semoga saja si biru mengerti dan memberikan kesempatan bicara untuknya.

"Tiga puluh menit saja, Akashi-san. Aku ingin istirahat" Tetsuya masih tak tega melihat Seijuurou yang biasanya angkuh itu memohon. Pintu Apartemen di buka lebar. Tamu tak diundang dipersilahkan masuk.

"Apartement Tetsuya terlihat nyaman" komentar Seijurouu saat mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya.

"Tidak sebesar rumah Akashi-san, tapi aku cukup senang tinggal sendiri di sini. Silahkan duduk Akashi-san mau ku buatkan teh?" Tetsuya berusaha menjaga intonasi suaranya. Berusaha terdengar normal dan datar seperti semestinya ia.

"Tidak perlu, Tetsuya sudah cukup manis bagiku" Seijuurou mencoba menggombal.

"Silahkan pergi Akashi-san" Tetsuya menunjuk pintu Apartementnya dengan apatis.

"Baiklah aku hanya bercanda tapi Tetsuya memang ma― oke jangan mengusirku." Tatapan tajam Tetsuya menghentikan kata-kata gombalan penuh basa basi Seijuurou. Seijuurou sungguh terlihat out of charater kali ini

Hening sejenak, Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangan pada jam dindingnya. Pukul enam tepat. Biasanya saat ia sudah selesai mandi dan sibuk meramu makan malamnya.

"Kembalilah padaku Tetsuya. Aku inginmemulaisemuanya kembalibersamamu." Seijuurou memecah keheningan. Menahan gejolak didada saat mengutarakan keinginannya itu.

"Maaf aku tak mau lagi." Dingin― jantung Seijuurou bagai ditusuk es abadi.

"Tetsuya" Seijuurou hanya ingin memanggil sang pemilik nama. Ingin atensinya, tanpa tahu rangkaian kalimat apa yang harus di ucapkan.

"Sakit― di sini rasanya sakit sekali, Akashi-san" Suara Tetsuya bergetar dan terdengar berat. Tangan kirinya mencenkeram bajunya di tempat dimana seharusnya jantung miliknya berada.

"Aku tahu aku begitu jahat padamu dulu. Aku brengsek dan aku tahu itu. Tapi aku ingin kesempatan, maafkan aku dan izinkan aku untuk―"

"Pergilah Akashi-san. Kau pikir kau siapa beranimenarik ulur aku. Kau sakit atau apa. Dulu membencisampaimati, sekarang kau mau aku kembali. Siapa kau hingga aku harus mengikutimu. Siapa kau bagiku?" Suara Tetsuya meninggi, kesal dan penuh amarah namun juga penuh pernyataan betapa selama ini ia menahan luka yang tak pernah ditampilkannya.

"Tiga puluh menitmu habis, Akashi san. Pulanglah, aku lelah dan tak ingin kau ganggu lagi. Dan aku tak ingin kembali lagi mengulang masa lalu"

"Aku tak memintamu mengulang kejadian yang sama Tetsuya. Aku ingin kesempatan untuk mengubah semuanya. Aku mencin―"

"STOP" Tetsuya memotong ucapan Seijuurou. "Aku tak ingin tak dengar, aku tak ingin berharap lagi. Pergilah Akashi-san. Pintunya di sana, silahkan pergi."

Tetsuya beranjak meninggalkan Seijuurou di ruang tamu, tak ingin memperpanjang konversasi di antara mereka. Tetsuya ingin menjaga hatinya, tak mau berharap apa-apa, tak mau menginginkan apa-apa.

Seijuurou membatu. Bahkan untuk mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta saja Tetsuya tak ingin mendengarnya. Apa Sebenci itu Tetsuya pada dirinya?

"Aku pulang dulu Tetsuya, besok sepulang kerja aku akan mampir lagi." dan kuharap kau memberiku kesempatan di hari berikutnya.

.

.

.

Seperti yang Seijuurou janjikan sore berikutnya ia kembali apel di depan pintu apartement Tetsuya. Si pemilik Apartement berusaha apatis. Membuka pintu dan membiarkan si surai merah masuk seolah ia hanya angina lalu ―bukannya mantan suami yang entah karena apa ngotot sekali minta rujuk kembali― yang tak begitu penting.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"…"

"Tetsuya mau masak? Aku lapar sekali, mau buatkan lebih untukku? Aku rindu makanan buatanmmu"

"…" Bohong, sekali saja Seijuurou tak pernah mencicipi masakan buatan Tetsuya. Bagaimana tahu rasanya seperti apa? Seijuurou menyesal, sungguh.

"Wanginnya enak sekali"

"…"

"Tetsuya, apa kau mendengarkanku? Sejak kapan kau menjadi bisu?" suara Seijuurou sedkit bergetar.

"…"

"Jangan abaikan aku, Tetsuya" kesabaran Seijuurou habis. Tangan Tetsuya yang tengah mengaduk-aduk tumisan bawang diraih. Kompor gas cekatan dimatikan, Tetsuya ditarik menjauh dari dapur. Didudukkan di sofa dan mengunci pergerakkan tubuh Tetsuya.

"Lepaskan aku, Akashi-san" Tetsuya gugup. Jantungnnya berdegup cepat, separuh menyakitkan. Tak kuat menahan segala emosi di hatinya.

"Beri aku maaf Tetsuya"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Akashi-san"

"Beri aku kesempatan" Tangan Seijuurou mencoba membelai pipi Tetsuya.

"Maaf kalau itu aku tak bisa. Bukannya aku sudah bilang aku akan meni―"

"Ssst, jangan katakan. Aku tahu dan aku tak mau dengar. Siapa pun itu tak akan bisa menggantikan aku. Kau harus tahu bahwa aku tak tergantikan." Jari telunjuk disentuhkan pada bibir Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Maaf aku tak mau lagi mengulang luka. Beranjak dari tubuhku, Akashi-san. Kau berat"

"Tidak sebelum kau jawab pertanyaanku"

"Akashi-san―"

"Tetsuya, apakah kau masih mencintaiku" Seijuurou menatap intens mata Tetsuya yang ada di bawahnya.

Tetsuya gugup, luka itu masih menggerogotinya di dalam hatinya. Dan ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Akashi Seijuurou-sama yang tengah menatap kedalam kedua bola matanya. Seperti berupaya membaca apa yang ada di hatinya.

"Entahlah Akashi-san. Aku ragu apakah aku masih mencintaimu atau tidak setelah hatiku berdarah-darah karenamu. Dan entah aku masih sanggup untuk jatuh cinta dengan benar setelah iini. Kalau boleh jujur aku takut untuk jatuh cinta lagi" Tetsuya memalingkan wajahnya. Tak ingin berlama-lama memandang Seijuurou yang ada di atasnya.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengobati."

"Terima kasih. Tapi tidak usah Akashi-san."

"Jika kau memang menyesal atas apa yang terjadi dulu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku pun telah berjuang melawan kesedihanku karena ditinggal olehmu, hingga aku kuat dan tegar tanpa adanya kamu. Kumohon, jangan paksa aku untuk kembali bersamamu dan mengingat pesakitanku. Jadi, jangan memaksakan diri lebih dari ini hanya untuk mendapatkan maafku. Jangan pernah katakan kau ingin aku kembali. Jangan paksa aku berharap lagi. Jangan bersikap seolah kau mencintaiku. Aku tahu kau menyesal dan aku perlu merasa bersalah dan pura-pura mencintaiku. Jika kau serius ingin membahagiakanku, maka sudah cukup bagiku dengan Akashi-san menjauh dan tidak lagi muncul dalam jangkauanku. Karena hanya dengan melihatmu di sekitarku itu sudah membuatku merasakan apa yang namanya sakit. Jadi kumohon pergilah, pergilah jauh Seijuurou-kun" Tetsuya bertolak mendorong tubuh Seijuurou yang tak lagi menahan tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

.

.

T.B.C

 **A/N : Tidak menyangka akan dapat aprtesiasi bagus. Terima kasih dari Ai untuk semua yang telah membaca fanfiction ini. Senang rasanya saat membaca review dan melihat jumlah fav/follow.**

 **Arigatou Minna~~~**

 **Semoga chapter ini lebih baik lagi.  
**

 **Mind to RnR ne~**


End file.
